


И пойду я долиною тени смертной

by Ruata



Category: Shaman King, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Guilt, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Йо сделал то, что должен был сделать — человечество в безопасности, мир спасен. Казалось бы, путешествуй себе по Америке и радуйся, но что же за тяжесть появилась в груди, мешая вздохнуть?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Сайлент Хилл!AU, пост-аниме, смешаны каноны манги и аниме, допущены вольности с таймлайном и географией; взята версия о том, что Сайлент Хилл располагается в Мичигане, а не в Мэне; "Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной" — псалом 22, традиционно читающийся на похоронах.
> 
> Хоть в тегах стоит "смерть персонажа", на самом деле однозначного ответа нет и не будет.
> 
> Арт: http://ipic.su/img/img4/fs/1440270467.png  
> Фанмикс: http://pleer.com/list40796507VaZ
> 
> Огромное спасибо моим бетам Pooh и Hana~ за необыкновенное терпение и кучу поглажек, а также всем тем, кто поддерживал в процессе ♥

_Мир вокруг был серым, словно кто-то разом стер из него все яркие краски. Вокруг не было ни души, пустынные улицы незнакомого города пугали его всё больше и больше._

_— Есть тут кто-нибудь? Эй? Ребята? — неуверенно позвал Йо, оглядываясь по сторонам. Но в ответ не раздалось даже эха, словно здания поглотили звук его голоса._

_И ему кажется, или они стали сближаться?_

_Йо сделал шаг, другой, а потом, подчиняясь какому-то неведомому чувству, побежал прочь, прочь от этих улиц, прочь из этого города. Он боялся остановиться, да что там, даже просто оглянуться, просто несся вперед, не разбирая дороги._

_«Йо! Не убегай, Йо!» — послышался сзади чей-то надрывный крик. Йо вздрогнул от неожиданности, запнулся и растянулся посреди дороги. Давящяя паника отступила, теперь на душе стало пусто и холодно, словно он потерял что-то очень важное._

_«Не убегай, Йо, ты мне нужен», — кто-то нежно прошептал ему в самое ухо. Йо резко перекатился на спину, но никого не увидел. «Ты ведь не уйдешь больше? Я буду ждать тебя...» — шепот все лился ему в уши, становясь то громче, то тише, но не замолкая ни на секунду._

_Йо зажал руками уши, но это не помогло, голос словно был в его голове и сводил с ума, в нем слышались все отчаяние и безысходность, какие только есть в этом мире. «Да замолчи же ты!» — хотел выкрикнуть Йо, но стоило ему открыть рот, как в него тут же набился пепел, посыпавшийся с неба крупными хлопьями. Туман заволок все вокруг, накрыв Йо, словно саваном. И в этой непроглядной тьме Йо почувствовал, как медленно теряет сознание._


	2. Часть I

Йо невольно поежился — всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что днем в пустыне стояла адская жара, а ночью становилось, мягко говоря, зябко. На многие мили вокруг не было видно ничего, только одна скучная серая пустошь, залитая ярким лунным светом. Пустошь и кактусы. Им еще повезло, что они вообще нашли гостиницу в этом захолустье, после того, как Король Духов выбросил их невесть куда.

Позади него негромко скрипнула открывшаяся дверь — на мгновение стали слышны веселые голоса, доносящиеся изнутри, — и так же тихо она клацнула, закрываясь.

— Зачем торчать на улице, если ты мерзнешь?

— Все в порядке, Анна, мне не хол...

Рубашка приземлилась ему на голову.

— Надень ее. Если ты заболеешь, никто не будет с тобой сидеть.

— Спасибо, Анна, — Йо и правда был ей благодарен. Не только за рубашку, нет, но и за то, что после всего случившегося Анна оставалась прежней.

Она не ушла, просто стояла позади него, не подходя ближе и не заговаривая. Просто была рядом. Йо мог бы поклясться, что чувствует тепло, исходящее от нее — и оно странным образом успокаивало, заставляло сердце биться ровнее.

Наконец, после долгого молчания, Йо заговорил.

— Я все еще чувствую _этo_ во мне. Их надежды и желания до сих пор переполняют меня... Но что мне теперь с ними делать? Я уже сделал то, что был должен. Турнир закончился.

Анна неслышно подошла и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Все будет хорошо, Йо.

И он расслабился под ее прикосновением.

***

Дни после этого потекли медленно, больше некуда было спешить, незачем изводить себя долгими мучительными тренировками. Они все наконец-то могли хоть немного отдохнуть.

Правда, изнывая от пустынной жары, отдыхать получалось не очень— она выматывала похлеще тренировок Анны, а это о многом говорило. Йо в который раз облизал пересохшие губы и вытер пот с лица. Он готов был молиться на хозяина кафе, — «забегаловки», поправила его Анна — в котором они сейчас сидели, потому что тут нашелся вентилятор. Хотя даже он помогал мало: обдувал словно бы раскаленным воздухом с доставкой прямиком из Сахары. Искоса глянув вбок, он увидел довольное лицо Хорохоро. Вот уж кому никакая жара не страшна. Ему да Анне, которая выглядела так свежо, что у Йо свело челюсть. И как им только удается это?

— Ай, больно же! — закричал Чоколав, уворачиваясь от гуандао Рена.

Да, все стало почти как раньше. Как будто не было ничего — ни поисков деревни Патчей, ни участия в Турнире, ни...

Йо судорожно скомкал рубашку на груди. Он не знал, почему его до сих пор не отпускает это ощущение , словно что-то обжигающе горячее давит на сердце при каждой попытке вдохнуть.

— Йо, Йо, с тобой все хорошо? — к нему подошел Манта и обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо. — Ты так побледнел.

— Эта жара меня доконает, — простонал в ответ Йо и положил руку на голову. — Кажется, у меня сейчас волосы вспыхнут.

Манта протянул ему бутылку с ледяной водой и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Понимаю. Но зато мы столько всего уж смогли посмотреть! Мы путешествуем, как обычные подростки. Вот уж не мог подумать, что турнир закончится обычным маленьким туром по Америке.

— По _пустыням_ Америки, — простонал Йо в ответ. — И как вы только выносите эту жару?

— Не знаю, как там ребята, но я просто рад, что мы вместе. Наконец-то можно вздохнуть спокойно и расслабиться, — Манта пожал плечами, глядя в свой стакан. — Ради этого я не против попотеть.

Йо задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Скоро мы вообще выберемся отсюда?

— Ну, мы еще не видели на Большой каньон... А после него уже можем двигаться дальше. Помнишь, я же маршрут составил, — и с ним даже Анна согласилась, — Манта понизил голос и оглянулся на соседний столик. К счастью, Анна пила свой чай и не обращала на них никакого внимания. — Так вот, мы понемногу будем двигаться к Мичигану, чтобы посмотреть на Великие озёра. А после этого можно и домой возвращаться.

— Прекрасно, жду не дождусь этого момента.

— Йо, дружище, ты чего скис? — к ним подсел Хорохоро. — Ты, я погляжу, совсем изжарился, — и он положил холодную ладонь на лоб Йо. — Ого, да от тебя чуть ли пар не валит!

— Спасибо, Хорохоро, ты настоящий друг, — Йо вжался лбом в ладонь и довольно зажмурился.

— Жизнь сразу же приобрела новые краски.

— Ха-ха! Я знаю, как поддержать человека в тяжелую минуту, — Хорохоро расплылся в улыбке. — Тем более, что ты у нас герой теперь.

— А? — Йо разлепил один глаз и недоуменно уставился на Хоро. — Ты о чем вообще?

— Как это о чем? О том, что произошло в святилище Великого Духа, конечно!

Хорохоро весь сиял от гордости, словно это он в одиночку одолел Хао. И конечно же, он не мог говорить потише — вот уже за их столик подсел Рю и приобнял Йо за плечи.

— Я всегда говорил, что господин Йо слишком скромен. Не надо скрывать, что это из-за вас весь мир теперь в безопасности.

Йо внезапно стало зябко. Он не хотел думать о том, что сделал тогда, — у него просто не было выбора. Больше всего ему хотелось просто закрыть глаза и забыть обо всем, вычеркнуть тот день из памяти. Но каждый раз, стоило ему только хоть немного прийти в себя, как очередное напоминание о произошедшем не заставляло себя ждать.

— Он опять спит с открытыми глазами, разве вы не видите? — спокойно вклинился в разговор Рен.

— Я не сплю, я просто медленно таю от этой жары. Даже Хорохоро уже не охлаждает.

Йо положил голову на стол и стал следить за кружащимися в лучах света пылинками. Они притягивали, завораживали, он мог бы провести всю вечность так, особенно когда на него подул благословенный ветерок...

— Так лучше, Йо? — заботливо спросил Манта, размахивая у него над головой веером, на скорую руку сложенным из газеты. — Думаю, тебе стоит пойти освежиться. У нас же нет больше на сегодня планов, да, Анна?

— Нет, — Анна и бровью не повела. Как сидела, глядя в кружку — и что она пыталась там высмотреть? — так и продолжала сидеть.

В этот момент Йо показалось, что и для Анны конец Турнира не прошел бесследно. Она стала спокойнее обычного и какой-то совсем другой, словно что-то в ней надломилось, изменилось безвозвратно. Если раньше она его немного пугала, то сейчас наоборот — ему хотелось быть с ней нежнее, защищать ее. Пусть даже сама мысль об этом казалось Йо странной, он не мог отделаться от этого чувства. Он совсем не хотел возвращать прежнюю Анну, но и понятия не имел, что делать с этой.

После зала с шумной компанией, комната показалась до странности тихой. Йо стянул с себя рубашку, бросил ее на кровать и прошел в ванную. Оперевшись обеими руками на раковину, заглянул в зеркало. Отражение выглядело привычно —карие глаза, слегка загоревшая на солнце кожа, темные волосы. Но, вглядываясь в глаза зеркальному двойнику, Йо мог бы поклясться, что видел в них совсем другого человека.

***

Йо ворочался с боку на бок уже больше получаса. Он успел перебрать все способы заснуть, какие только знал — считал прыгающих через забор овец, вспоминал дедушкины мантры, даже математические формулы, но сна ни в одном глазу как не было, так и не появилось. Рен уже давно тихо посапывал, а храп Хорохоро чуть ли не сотрясал стекла. Вот, наверное, этот храп и мешает ему уснуть.

Окончательно смирившись с тем, что выспаться не получится, Йо сел на кровати и резко сбросил с себя одеяло. Вся комната была залита неярким лунным светом и выглядела нереальной, словно картинкой из сна. Йо заморгал, сбрасывая наваждение.

— Йо-доно, все в порядке? — обеспокоенный Амидамару появился рядом. — Вы в последнее время плохо спите.

— Я не знаю, в чем дело. Наверно, это все из-за духоты. Иногда даже вздохнуть трудно, как будто воздух сдавливает грудь.

Амидамару задумчиво почесал подбородок, и медленно, как будто с трудом подбирая слова, сказал:

— Я... Я могу понять, что вы чувствуете, Йо-доно.

— Надо же, вот уж не думал, что тебе тоже бывает жарко, — Йо тихонько рассмеялся.

— Нет, я не об этом говорю. Я имею в виду тот день, когда мы впитали в себя столько надежд и веры... Я могу понять, что вы сейчас чувствуете, Йо-доно.

Йо посмотрел на Амидамару, а потом громко выдохнул.

— Я и сам не знаю, что чувствую. Мне просто странно, как будто я — не я. Сначала мы с Хао почти слились в одно целое, а потом я почувствовал все надежды людей, устремленные на меня, и я словно потерял себя. Не знаю.

Амидамару мягко опустил руку на голову Йо и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Вы сильный, Йо-доно. Вы обязательно найдете решение и вернете себя. А сейчас вам все же нужно поспать.

— Да, иначе завтра Анна меня прибьет, — Йо опять лег на кровать и сладко потянулся. — Я прямо чувствую, как моему телу нужен отдых.

— Вам снова снятся _эти_ сны, да? — тихо спросил Амидамару. — Поэтому вы так?..

Йо помолчал, не зная, что и ответить. С тех пор, как ему в первый раз приснился тот странный город, прошло не больше недели. Тогда он проснулся и долго откашливался, пока до него не дошло, что может спокойно дышать. И видит перепуганные лица друзей, а не одну сплошную туманную пелену. Теперь во сне он уже не задыхался, а просто спокойно бродил по улицам, подставляя руки под падающий пепел, ловя его, как снежинки. Шепот звал его, но уже не так настойчиво, как раньше. Он звучал безнадежно и, слушая его, Йо почему-то хотелось плакать.

— Нет, все в порядке, — неожиданно для самого себя соврал Йо. Эти сны были слишком личными, хотя все, что он в них делал — это ходил по улицам и заглядывал время от времени в черные провалы окон.

Амидамару его слова, похоже, не убедили, и Йо ощутил легкий укол совести.

— Спокойной ночи, Йо-доно.

***

Наутро он не почувствовал себя сколько-нибудь отдохнувшим, ему едва хватало сил на то, чтобы шевелиться. То, что ему предстояло целый день жариться на адской пустынной сковородке, не добавляло никакого желания вставать...

— Поднимайся, Йо, иначе Анна рассердится, — Манта легонько тронул Йо за руку. Пальцы у него были приятно холодными.

— Ага, я уже не сплю... — пробормотал Йо в ответ, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и через мгновение заорал, — Ааа!..

— Вставай, Йо! — запрыгнувший на него Хорохоро был подозрительно бодрым и щекотал с воодушевлением.

— Да не сплю я уже! — Йо вяло столкнул с себя Хорохоро и медленно поплелся в ванную.

Йо выдавливал пасту на зубную щетку, когда до него долетел приглушенный обрывок разговора:

— ...странный какой-то в последнее время. Я уже немного беспокоюсь.

— По-моему, он просто еще не отошел от того, что произошло в святилище. Он же был в Хао, фу, гадость какая. Тут любой был бы не в себе.

— Да помолчи ты, Хорохоро, — раздраженно встрял Рен, — Вообще, лучше сиди молча. Сойдешь за умного.

— Эй!..

Йо покачал головой и перестал вслушиваться. Кажется, он совсем плох, вон и друзья уже волнуются.

Анна уже завтракала, когда они спустились вниз. Ни привета, ничего — она просто на мгновение замерла, подняла глаза от тарелки, а потом все так же молча продолжила жевать.

— Что это с ней? — громким шепотом спросил Хорохоро.

Рен в ответ лишь равнодушно пожал плечами, а Йо виновато отвел взгляд. После того, что Анне пришлось пережить возде святилища Короля Духов, было нечестно снова заставлять её волноваться. Но Йо пока не мог поговорить с ней начистоту.

— Ребята, посмотрите, что я нашел! — Манта возбужденно окликнул остальных, — Вам это точно должно понравиться!

Все сгрудились у Манты за спиной, заглядывая через его плечо на экран ноутбука.

— Говорят, что это не простой городок. С темным прошлым и не менее загадочным настоящим — тут написано, что каждый получит по заслугам. Священное для индейских племен «Место Безмолвных Духов»... — Манта все еще продолжал зачитывать объявление с сайта, а Йо все никак не мог отвести взгляд от маленькой фотографии. Вроде улица как улица, в маленьких городах по всему миры тысячи таких, но у Йо пробежали мурашки по спине и разом пересохло во рту. Он узнал ее. Это была она, та самая улица из его снов! — ...это прекрасное в своей безмолвности и спокойствии место, настоящий тихий холм.

— Звучит интересно. Что думаешь, Рен? — Чоколав задумчиво почесал подбородок, — Неумно все же строить что-то такое в подобных местах, у обычных людей никакого уважения к духам.

— Думаю, нам обязательно надо съездить в этот город! — Хорохоро в предвкушении потер руки, но Анна перебила его:

— Нет. У нас уже есть план, так что никаких городов.

— Ну вот, как обычно. Все веселье испорчено, — пробурчал еле слышно под нос Хорохоро.

— Ты что-то сказал? — Анна даже бровью не повела, а Хорохоро мгновенно сжался в комок, словно пытаясь стать невидимкой, и спрятался за плечом Рена.

Йо негромко засмеялся.

— Да ладно вам, ребята. Думаю, мы и без этого увидим много чего интересного!

К вечеру Йо уже мечтал снять с себя кожу и обмахиваться ей. Постоянная жара сводила его с ума, в воздухе не чувствовалось ни малейшего дуновения ветра. Хорохоро сочувственно прикладывал к нему изумительно холодные кусочки льда, но их хватало ненадолго. Мысли в голове у Йо ворочались медленно-медленно, но он уже нутром чуял, что должен сделать. Вызнать у Манты название и адрес городка было делом пяти минут, тот даже не спросил, зачем он ему. Йо, сам того не замечая, почесал грудь и поморщился. Ему вдруг показалось, что внутри разворошили горячие уголья.

Йо лежал на кровати и с таким интересом изучал потолок, что неожиданно для самого себя задремал. Проснулся он резко, как будто от толчка. Всю комнату заливал такой яркий лунный свет, что светло было, словно днем — Йо даже разглядел струйку слюны, стекающую изо рта Хорохоро на пижаму Рена.

Эта домашняя, уютная картина заставила Йо улыбнуться. А потом он вспомнил, почему, собственно, проснулся. Осторожно встав с кровати, он как можно тише оделся , подхватил сверток с мечом и закинул его на плечо.

— И далеко ты собрался? — Йо вздрогнул, и меч с тихим металлическим звоном упал на пол. Анна стояла в дверях, прислонившись к косяку и сложив на груди руки. Лунный луч падал на ее лицо, освещая плотно сжатые губы, но оставляя глаза в тени.

— Да я... эээ... я хотел подышать свежим воздухом, — неловко соврал Йо, понимая, что Анна ни за что на это не купится.

— И для этого ты узнавал у Манты адрес того города, да?

Йо в ответ только смущенно почесал в затылке, а Анна после недолгого неловкого молчания продолжила:

— Я могу понять, что ты чувствуешь. Убить свою половинку — дело не из легких, но еще труднее потом жить с этой ношей. И если тебе нужно уйти, чтобы обрести спокойствие, то иди.

— Анна... — Йо порывисто обнял ее, и они постояли так пару минут. Потом он отстранился, поднял меч и молча прошел мимо Анны к выходу.

— Удачи, Йо, — негромко произнесла она ему вслед.

Йо переступил с ноги на ногу и с наслаждением потянулся. На ночной улице было прохладно и тихо, ничего не нарушало этой тишины — ни легкое дуновение ветерка, ни шорохи — казалось, что весь мир застыл в этот поздний час. Машин на дороге тоже не было, хотя он уже полчаса проторчал на обочине. Закинув меч на плечо, Йо уже было собрался просто идти вдоль трассы, как вдруг на горизонте показался свет фар.

— Ну наконец-то!

— Йо-доно, возможно, стоило позвать Билли, — разумно предположил Амидамару, до этого следовавший за Йо молчаливой тенью.

— Я уже пробовал, не получилось, — Йо пожал плечами и вскинул руку, чтобы “проголосовать”.

Тяжелая фура зашуршала колесами об асфальт, останавливаясь. Йо ловко залез в кабину и приветливо улыбнулся водителю.

— Докуда подбросить? — водитель окинул Йо оценивающим взглядом и добавил, — И заметь, я не спрашиваю, знают ли твои родители, где ты.

— Ха-ха, да все нормально, они знают, что я путешествую. Я Йо, Йо Асакура, — Йо смущенно взъерошил волосы и протянул водителю руку.

— Трэвис Грэди, — мужчина легко потряс ее, пожатие у него было сильным и уверенным. — Ну так что, куда путь держишь?

— Мне бы до... эээ... — Йо запнулся и сверился с картой. — Мне нужно в Мичиган, вот.

— В Мичиган, значит. А куда конкретнее? — Трэвис завел машину и уставился на дорогу

— В Сайлент Хилл, —название города само легло на язык.

На этих словах Трэвис резко повернул голову и так посмотрел на Йо, будто у него отросла вторая голова.

— В Сайлент Хилл, значит. И что же ты там собираешься делать, а?

— Я увидел историю в Интернете, и мне стало интересно. Да, интересно, — Йо утвердительно кивнул головой, скорее убеждая себя, чем объясняя что-то.  
— Ну что ж, парень, сегодня тебе крупно повезло — если это можно назвать везением. Я как раз буду проезжать мимо, — произнес Трэвис и замолчал.

Йо поерзал на сидении, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом выглянул в окно. Стекло быстро запотело от его дыхания, поэтому Йо протер его рукавом куртки и уставился на однообразный пейзаж — залитую лунным светом пустыню и мелькающие то тут, то там темные холмы. Негромко играло радио, и Йо, сам того не заметив, провалился в сон.

Очнулся он от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо.

— А? Что? — зевнул Йо, с трудом открывая глаза.

— Вставай, тут можно на нормальных кроватях поспать. А вечером опять в путь двинемся, — Йо заметил у Трэвиса под глазами глубокие тени.

Мотель оказался приличным; по крайней мере, в номере был кондиционер и чистые простыни на кровати. В машине ему удалось урвать немного сна, с обычными нормальными сновидениями, а не тем, что ему снилось в последнее время. Йо даже чувствовал отдохнувшим. Если бы только еще в груди не было так тяжело...

Йо плюхнулся на кровать и легонько подпрыгнул на матрасе.

— Ой, а она мягкая!

— Что вы сейчас будете делать, Йо-доно? — Амидамару пролетел из одного угла комнаты в другой. Йо мог бы поклясться, что дух нервничает, но старается этого не показывать.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Йо откинулся на спину и заложил руки за голову.

— Даже не знаю, ничего делать не хочется. Наверно, я просто полежу и послушаю Боба, как в старые добрые времена.

— Может, вам стоит перекусить? Вы же со вчерашнего дня ничего не ели.

— Не-а, сейчас не хочется.

Амидамару открыл рот, а потом закрыл его, так и не произнеся ни звука.

— Я потом поем, хорошо? — помолчав, Йо попытался успокоить своего хранителя.

Плечи Амидамару опустились, и он все так же молча кивнул. Йо достал из кармана свой старенький, видавший виды плеер и с шумным вздохом откинулся на спину.

— Как же давно я просто так не слушал Боба, — сказал Йо вслух, больше самому себе, чем Амидамару, — со школьных времен, кажется. Как будто сто лет прошло, а ведь на самом деле – всего несколько месяцев.

Амидамару хмыкнул и немного расслабился.

— Время быстро летит, особенно когда ты занят важным делом.

— Ага. А сейчас такое чувство, будто я вернулся в прошлое. Могу спокойно валяться на кровати, слушать музыку, и никакой тебе Анны с тренировками, — Йо тихонько засмеялся.

— Госпожа Анна помогла вам подготовиться к тяжелым испытаниям, — высокопарно сказал Амидамару, но Йо знал, что тот тоже шутит.

— Может, мне включить музыку так, чтобы тебе тоже было слышно?

— Спасибо, Йо-доно, но я лучше побуду так и понаблюдаю за окружающими. Я и подумать не мог, что мы с американцами настолько различаемся в обычной жизни.

— Ты сейчас прямо как Манта, — Йо махнул рукой — развлекайся, мол — и включил музыку.

Голос Боба полился из наушников, такой знакомый и успокаивающий. Йо закрыл глаза и заворочался на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее. Вот теперь можно было со всей  
уверенностью сказать, что он отдыхает. И наконец-то он мог дышать свободно, без давящей, отнимающей последние силы духоты.

— ...-доно, Йо-доно!

— А? — Йо сел на кровати и потер рукой глаз — второй он так и не смог разлепить, — и с наслаждением зевнул во весь рот, — В чем дело?

— Трэвис вас будит, — и словно в подтверждение его слов раздался настойчивый стук в дверь.

Йо неловко слез с кровати и пошел, запинаясь.

— Здоров же ты спать, парень, — сам Трэвис выглядел не очень отдохнувшим, но куда свежее, чем с утра, — Собирайся, через полчаса выдвигаемся.

— А, да. Хорошо, — закрыв за собой дверь, Йо подошел в задумчивости к кровати.

Было бы ему что собирать — закинуть на плечо сверток с мечом и все, он готов.

— Как же я хорошо выспался! — Йо потянулся, разминая все тело.

— Вам сегодня не снилось ничего странного? — небрежно спросил Амидамару, и Йо замер.

Так вот оно что — он не видел никаких улиц, ничего не слышал, просто спокойно и крепко спал впервые за последние дни.

— Нет, ничего запоминающегося, — в животе заурчало, и Йо улыбнулся во весь рот. — Сейчас я готов слона слопать! Хотя и десяток бургеров тоже пойдет.

— У нас еще есть время до выхода, и вы обещали мне поесть, — напомнил Амидамару, подлетая к двери.

— Ну что мы тогда ждем, пошли!

Через полчаса Йо, негромко кряхтя, залез в машину. Он не преувеличивал, когда сказал, что готов съесть десяток... Не совсем преувеличивал, если быть честным. Ему хватило пяти гамбургеров чтобы наесться до отвала, и еще пять он взял с собой в дорогу — мало ли, вдруг захочется есть.

Трэвис покачал головой каким-то своим мыслям и завел молча фуру. Да и потом явно не был расположен к болтовне, буркнул только «пойдем, пора ехать». Конечно, он и раньше не отличался разговорчивостью, но в этот раз молчание показалось Йо каким-то неуютным, напряженным.

— Почему вы едете вечером, а не днем? — Йо первый подал голос только для того, чтобы тишина в салоне окончательно не стала гнетущей.

— Ты же тут не первый день, парень. Если бы я ехал днем, то к вечеру в душной кабине превратился бы в запеченную индейку. А вот вечером красота сплошная — тишина и прохлада, едь и едь себе.

— А, да, точно. Не сообразил.

Трэвис неопределенно дернул плечом и включил радио. Йо привалился к стеклу и начал разглядывать мелькающий за окном пейзаж. Быстро мелькали деревья, сменяясь полями и рощами. В неярком лунном свете эта картина снова казалась нереальной, и Йо просто не мог отвести взгляд. Он только бездумно смотрел перед собой, чувствуя, что переживания о том, что его ожидает впереди наконец оставили его. Словно сложился некий паззл, не оставив места тревогам и беспокойствам.

Йо не знал, сколько прошло времени, он смотрел в окно до тех пор, пока перед глазами все не слилось в пёстрое, неаккуратное пятно. Тогда он положил голову на приборную панель. Конечно, так было неудобно, — ну и затечет же у него шея, наверно — но вполне терпимо; сойдёт, если надо всего-то подремать пару часиков.

В этот раз его никто не будил; он проснулся от острой боли в шее.

— Никогда больше не буду так спать, — пообещал он сам себе вслух, со стоном разминая затекшие мышцы.

Трэвис негромко что-то хмыкнул себе под нос, а потом добавил громче:

— Я как раз тебя поднимать собирался.

— Что, уже? — Йо выглянул в окно, словно ожидая увидеть что-то значительное и необычное. Перед, однако, ним все так же расстилалась лесная дорога.

Не успел Йо заметить знак «Сайлент Хилл, 20 км» на обочине, как Трэвис затормозил. Фура мягко остановилась.

— Ну что, вот и приехали. Дальше тебе придется пешком идти, — Трэвис кивком указал на съезд с основной дороги. — Далековато, конечно, но дойдешь, думаю.

— Спасибо вам большое, — Йо уже собрался открыть дверь, как Трэвис его остановил.

— Это, конечно, не мое дело, но... Поверь, парень, — он замялся на мгновение, — на некоторые вопросы лучше не находить ответа.

Йо недоуменно уставился на него, а потом грустно улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, мне все же придется их отыскать. Спасибо еще раз, что подвезли.

— Подожди минутку, — Трэвис покопался под сидением и вытащил оттуда карманный фонарик. — На вот, возьми с собой, вдруг пригодится?

— Спасибо... — повторил Йо в третий раз и, мысленно пожав плечами, спрятал фонарик в карман и открыл дверцу машины.

Трэвис больше ничего не сказал, только проводил его тяжелым взглядом. Легко спрыгнув на асфальт, Йо махнул рукой на прощание, прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу. Грузовик проскрипел колесами по асфальту и быстро отъехал. Йо потянулся, разминая затекшую спину.

— Может быть, вам стоило послушать его, Йо-доно? Мне не нравится это место, — Амидамару напряженно смотрел в сторону города, пальцы его отработанным движением легли на рукоять катаны.

— Да ладно тебе, все будет хорошо. И я в кои-то веки могу дышать спокойно, видишь? — Йо для пущей убедительности с шумом втянул в себя свежий воздух, — Не то, что раньше.

Амидамару, кажется, ему не поверил и руку с меча так и не убрал, но спорить больше не стал.

— Ну что, пойдем? — во всем теле была странная легкость, будто где-то на дороге он сбросил невидимую ношу, гнетущую к земле. Йо пожал плечами и бодро зашагал вперед. Амидамару молча летел следом, бдительно оглядывая каждый куст.

Вокруг не было ни души. Негромко пели птицы, и Йо, сам того не заметив, начал легонько насвистывать. Все было хорошо, пока не заговорил Амидамару:

— Йо-доно, я не могу... идти туда.

— Что? — Йо по инерции сделал пару шагов, а потом остановился и резко обернулся.

Амидамару выглядел странно — он был похож на духа на грани развоплощения, по нему то и дело пробегала рябь.

—Город меня не пускает.

— Вот как... — Йо нахмурился и задумчиво почесал подбородок, а потом практически услышал голос Манты, читающего им обзор с туристического сайта. — Так вот почему раньше он назывался «Местом Безмолвных Духов»! Наверное, тут духи находили успокоение.

— Возможно, — Амидамару поморщился, — Йо-доно, прошу вас, давайте вернемся.

— Нет, я не могу, — Йо отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону города, а потом тихо продолжил, — Я не могу. Я знаю, что мне нужно быть здесь. Понимаешь, меня ведь с самого начала тянуло сюда. Кто-то в городе зовет меня, и я хочу найти его и помочь. Я только не знал, куда идти, пока Манта не показал нам ту статью.

— Йо-доно... Прошу вас, не стоит ходить туда, куда я не могу последовать за вами.

Йо посмотрел на него и печально покачал головой.

— Видимо, этот путь мне придется проделать одному. Не переживай, все будет хорошо, — Йо ободряюще улыбнулся, — Подожди меня там, у развилки, я вернусь сразу же, как со всем разберусь.

— Я так и не смогу присмотреть за вами, как обещал Анне-доно.

— А? Так вот почему Анна меня так легко отпустила! — Йо почесал в затылке. — А я-то думал!

— Нет, Анна-доно доверяет вам целиком и полностью, как и я. Просто меня тревожит это место.

— Да я просто пошутил, — Йо похлопал себя по груди, — Я буду в порядке.

Амидамару положил руку на плечо Йо и сжал его.

— Я верю в вас, Йо-доно, и буду ждать, сколько бы времени ни прошло.

Йо улыбнулся и решительно повернулся к нему спиной. Амидамару мог бы и не говорить этого — Йо помнил, сколько времени тот прождал Москэ, — но лишнее подтверждение все равно было приятно.


	3. Часть II

Чем дальше Йо шел, тем тише становилось вокруг. Сначала он не обращал на это внимания, но когда негромкое чириканье какой-то птицы резко оборвалось и вокруг повисло гробовое молчание, которое нарушал только негромкий шорох его шагов, Йо насторожился. Он не знал, чего ожидать от этого места, да и было непривычно быть совсем одному — с самого глубокого детства его всегда окружали люди и духи. А теперь он оказался в полном одиночестве.

Асфальт, поначалу хорошо укатанный, постепенно он становился все хуже и хуже: кое-где из трещин уже начинала пробиваться молодая травка. В конце концов он сменился простой утоптанной дорожкой, которая петляла среди деревьев.

Странная мертвенность пейзажа мало-помалу начинала действовать Йо на нервы. Слова Амидамару все еще крутились в голове, но Йо никак не мог в них до конца поверить: никогда раньше ему не приходилось слышать о подобном. «Город не пускает». Дорога круто свернула в сторону, но Йо все равно пошел вперед, не останавливаясь — недалеко впереди он заприметил кладбище. Там можно будет осмотреться и порасспросить местных духов обо всем, что тут происходит, решил Йо.

Но, подойдя ближе, он понял, что все не так уж просто.

— Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь? — Йо позвал несколько раз, но ответом ему было гробовое молчание. Кладбище оказалось совершенно пустым — тут не было ничего, кроме мрачных, покосившихся от времени надгробий да высокой травы. И ни одного духа. Оглядевшись, Йо не заметил ничего необычного или подозрительного, все было тихо и мирно. Но у него на душе было неспокойно, казалось, что сердце начало биться в несколько раз быстрее без видимой причины. Сжав рубашку на груди, он сделал пару глубоких вдохов.

— Значит, с этим местом надо держать ухо востро, — сказал он негромко вслух, успокаивая сам себя. Видимо, в городе и правда было что-то особенное.

Без духов было тревожно, словно мир лишился своей важной и неотъемлемой части. Йо постарался отогнать дурные предчувствия, но в голову все равно лезли глупые мысли — каково это, умереть в таком месте? Что станет с его духом?

Вздохнув, Йо поправил на плече сверток с мечом и повернул обратно, к дороге. Что делать дальше, он не знал, но, наверное, для начала стоило осмотреться.  
Уже вовсю занимался день, но солнца не было видно — оно скрывалось за слоем бледно-серых облаков, которые низко и неподвижно нависли над городом. Так, впрочем, было даже лучше — прохладный влажный воздух бодрил лучше самого крепкого кофе. Наконец-то Йо чувствовал себя полным сил, наконец-то был готов встретить все, что уготовано ему судьбой, пусть пока вокруг тянулись только пустые улицы.

Йо шел, внимательно оглядваясь по сторонам, с интересом изучая окрестности, которые выглядели до крайности уныло: мрачные дома с черными провалами вместо окон; только кое-где остались стекла, в которых отражалось безрадостное небо; заборы из проржавевшей сетки с огромными замками на калитках; брошенные прямо на тротуарах машины, хозяева которых, казалось, отошли на минутку, да так и не вернулись. Словно все люди в городе просто разом исчезли и с тех пор ни живые, ни духи не ступали по этим улицам.  
И вдруг ставшую такой привычной тишину нарушил топот чьих-то ног. Йо резко, всем телом, повернулся на звук, но так ничего и не увидел. Меж тем топот начал понемногу стихать, удаляясь.

— Эй, подожди! — прокричал Йо и бросился следом.

Завернув за угол улицы, он увидел бегущего впереди ребенка. Черные волосы, пончо... Йо чуть не сбился с шага, поняв, кто перед ним, а потом опять набрал скорость.  
— Опачо, подожди! Я тебя не обижу!

Но она не послушала его, даже наоборот, бросилась бежать еще быстрее, гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать от такой малышки. Но тренировки Анны не прошли даром — Йо в который раз нехотя поблагодарил ее за них — и он нагнал девочку в два счета.

— Да стой же ты, ну, — он ухватил ее за плечо и развернул к себе лицом. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

Опачо в ответ только зыркнула на него исподлобья.

— Здесь нельзя бродить одной, с тобой же нет духа-хранителя, — Йо даже не знал, что ему думать. Опачо всегда была рядом с Хао, а теперь пришла и сюда. Какое совпадение.  
—Хао-сама меня защитит, если что, — тут же вскинулась Опачо. — Опачо виновата, она его один раз уже подвела, но больше никогда-никогда так не будет. Поэтому она пришла сюда сразу же, как господин позвал ее. А тебе лучше уйти отсюда, иначе он рассердится.

В полной растерянности Йо разжал руку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, как Хао мог позвать тебя?

Опачо посмотрела на него так, будто Йо самый последний дурак на земле.

— Опачо услышала зов господина, вот и все. А сейчас я пойду, я не могу заставлять господина Хао-сама ждать, — она важно поправила пончо таким _хаовским_ жестом, что Йо невольно фыркнул себе под нос.

Все-таки он не мог просто отпустить ее одну, когда в городе явно хозяйничала какая-то непонятная сила. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что и удерживать Опачо силой не стоит. Возможно, так все и должно быть — если Хао позвал их обоих сюда... Но зачем? Йо помнил его взгляд, полный недоверия, смешанного пополам с ужасом и отчаянием, перед тем, как их с Амидамару меч опустился на Хао. Йо наконец-то смог признать это хотя бы в мыслях — он стал _убийцей_. Горячий клубок в груди потяжелел и заворочался, причиняя чуть ли не физическую боль. Йо приложил руку к груди и часто-часто задышал.

Приступ прошел так же резко, как и начался. Медленно распрямившись, Йо понял, что Опачо рядом с ним больше нет: видимо, успела убежать. Он поспешил следом, но, повернув за угол, застыл с открытым ртом. Да уж, рассматривать фотографии — это одно, а увидеть собственными глазами, стоя на том же месте, что и во сне — совсем другое дело. Это была та самая улица, которая так долго его пугала в снах, заставляя лоб покрываться холодным потом даже в самую жаркую ночь. И на ней не было ни следа Опачо, словно та провалилась сквозь землю.

Йо побрел, медленно озираясь вокруг — все здесь было так же, как и везде в городе, уныло и пусто. Но при этом все казалось до боли знакомым, будто он жил здесь годами, а не бродил несколько раз во сне. По спине у Йо пробежал холодок: ему показалось, что на него кто-то смотрит — может, дома не такие пустые, какими кажутся, а может, это смотрят сами дома — кто знает. Ему хотелось бы думать, что это следит за ним Опачо, укрывшись где-то в развалинах, но едва ли от ее взгляда его пробрала бы такая жуть. Едва ли не в первый раз в жизни Йо почувствовал себя совершенно беззащитным, и даже меч, крепко сжатый в потеющей ладони, не принес уверенности. Йо прибавил шагу и постарался глядеть только вперед, чтобы ненароком не увидеть в пустом окне ничего лишнего — тогда он не знал бы, что делать. Наконец злосчастная улица закончилась, и только тогда Йо растерянно остановился, словно придя в себя.

Он постоял в нерешительности, не зная, в какую сторону идти. Нужно было вернуться и поискать Опачо, да и осмотреть улицу внимательнее было бы не лишне: не зря же он столько раз видел ее во сне. Йо сделал несколько шагов назад и снова замер: на сей раз от улицы веяло мертвенной пустотой. Йо готов был поклясться, что здесь нет и очень давно не было ничего живого. А еще — что ни за какие сокровища в мире он не хочет заходить в дома. Поколебавшись, Йо решил довериться чутью и пошел прочь. Раз он все равно не имел ни малейшего понятия, что вообще собирается найти в городе, то какая разница, откуда начинать поиски? Пока что он мог только обходить улицу за улицей, надеясь встретить девочку и получить ответы на свои вопросы. Йо пожалел, что не расспросил получше Трэвиса: тот явно что-то знал.

Йо легонько пнул валяющуюся на тротуаре бумажку, а потом пригляделся и подобрал ее. Это оказался туристический буклет с приложенной картой города.

— Ну вот, так уже будет хоть чуточку лучше... Понять бы еще, где я сейчас… — Йо медленно двинулся по улице, разглядывая найденный буклет. — Так, что тут у нас... — он оторвался на пару секунд от карты, и его взгляд сразу же наткнулся на табличку «Парк Роузвотер». — Ага, вот и он!

Йо победно ткнул пальцем в нужное место, а потом вздохнул:

— Надеюсь, мне не придется бегать еще и по старому городу.

Ноги сами понесли Йо в парк, но потом он остановился. Впереди ему совершенно точно почудилось какое-то движение, и это точно была не Опачо — у той было рыжее пончо, а тут на миг вроде бы мелькнуло какое-то белое пятно... Не хватало еще, чтобы и все остальные приспешники Хао сюда съехались. Вот будет умора-то, а.

Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь лишний раз, он подобрался к парковке и осмотрелся. Среди покрытых пылью и заброшенных машмн не было видно никого живого, хотя что-то подсказывало Йо, что это не так. Перехватив катану поудобнее, — в случае чего он сможет ей воспользоваться и без помощи Амидамару, — Йо вышел из укрытия и громко спросил:

— Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь?

В ответ не раздалось ни звука, а потом Йо снова почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит. Даже не просто смотрит, а буравит глазами, хотя и далеко не так злобно, как на улице из сна. Неприятное чувство защекотало между лопатками, и он поморщившись, почесался. И сразу же после этого напряжение спало, будто этот невинный жест успокоил невидимого наблюдателя.

Йо решил подождать, никуда не уходя, и уже через пару минут услышал тихие робкие шаги. Из-за машины вышел мальчик. Йо чуть ли не поперхнулся, когда увидел его — он оказался вылитым Хао, только гораздо младше.

— Что, и тебя Хао позвал? — ляпнул Йо, не подумав, а потом захотел отвесить себе мысленную оплеуху. Мальчику-то откуда о нем знать.

Мальчик молча ожидаемо покачал головой, настороженно глядя на Йо. Он был худ и бледен, простынь, накинутая поверх кимоно на манер пончо, смотрелась грязной и изодранной.

— Не бойся, малыш, я тебя не обижу, — Йо опустился перед ним на корточки, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, а не нависать сверху. — Как тебя зовут?

— Асаха, — ответил тот тихо.

— И что же ты тут совсем один делаешь, Асаха? — Йо дружелюбно улыбнулся, и мальчик немного расслабился, из глаз его ушло напряжение, да и вообще, он больше не выглядел так, словно в любой момент готов был броситься наутек.

Асаха потеребил край пончо, глядя в землю, а потом все так же тихо ответил:

— Я ищу свою маму.

— Ищешь маму, да? Она точно тут? — Йо нахмурился. За все это время он не видел в городе никого, кроме Опачо.

— Да. Мама сказала, чтобы я ее ждал, и ушла. И пока не вернулась. И теперь я ее ищу, — печально закончил Асаха свою непонятную историю.

Йо предложил, не раздумывая ни секунды:

— Тебе, должно быть, страшно совсем одному в таком месте. Поэтому давай-ка искать её вдвоём!

Асаха посмотрел на него большими глазами, и на лице его было написано недоверие, смешанное с надеждой.

— Ты правда поможешь мне найти маму?

— Ну разумеется! И ты можешь звать меня Йо.

— Спасибо, Йо, — Асаха благодарно взглянул на него и даже слегка улыбнулся.

Йо ободряюще улыбнулся и взял его за руку, почувствовав теплое прикосновение маленькой ладошки.

— Мы обязательно найдем твою маму! Скажи, куда она пошла?

— Она… Я не знаю.

— Хорошо, тогда мы просто осмотрим город, я все равно собирался это сделать.

— Вы тоже кого-то ищете? — с детской непосредственностью поинтересовался Асаха, словно заглянув в его мысли.

— Я... да. Мы сильно... эээ... поссорились с этим человеком, а теперь я хочу найти его и поговорить.

— У вас все получится, — серьезно проговорил Асаха, и у Йо сжалось сердце.

— Надеюсь. Но сначала мы должны найти твою маму!

В парке за парковкой— хотя «парк», пожалуй, было слишком громким словом для площадки, заложенной кирпичной кладкой — было тихо и пустынно, они так и не встретили ни одной живой души. Йо не давало покоя странное чувство, словно что-то звало его именно сюда, такое сильное, что он почти заметался на месте. Видимо, он все же упускал какую-то важную деталь, которая могла бы послужить ключом к головоломке.

Озеро, открывшееся их взгляду, было таким большим, что казалось бескрайним. Йо силился разглядеть другой берег, но начинающий подниматься туман застил весь вид. «Спокойный солнечный день на озере Толука зарядит вас бодростью и принесет умиротворение вашей душе. Нет лучшего места для созерцания красот природы и отдыха...» — вспомнились ему строчки из буклета. Ну да, возможно, что в другую погоду здесь можно было провести чудесный день, но явно не сейчас. Вола в озере была тёмной, то тут, то там появлялись белые барашки волн и с шумом накатывали на берег, а тучи в пасмурном небе сейчас, казалось, давили на плечи, мрачные и угрожающие. Йо вздрогнул, отгоняя от себя нехорошие мысли.

Асаха стоял и без особого любопытства разглядывал открывшийся перед ними вид.

— Наверно, ты уже бывал здесь, да? — спросил Йо, чтобы хоть чем-то занять его.

— Я искал тут маму, но так и не нашел... — плечи Асахи поникли, и он опять уставился в землю.

— Мы сейч... — в животе у Йо громко заурчало.

— Извините, — почему-то шепотом сказал Асаха, судорожно сжимая в руках край пончо. — Мама ушла, а еды не было.

— Ну что ты, это же ничего! — Йо уже второй раз за день готов был сам себя отпинать за невнимательность. Конечно, ребенок тут был совершенно один, кто бы мог его покормить? — Это моя вина, я совсем забыл, что у меня парочка бургеров с собой есть. Давай сядем на лавочку и перекусим?

Асаха весь подобрался, у него даже глаза заблестели.

Они сели на скамейку с видом на озеро и принялись за еду.

— У нас почти пикник, — сказал Йо с набитым ртом, а потом у него кусок в горле застрял. Асаха уминал свой бургер так, словно неделю ничего не ел, и Йо было даже страшно предположить, сколько времени до этого ему пришлось провести без еды.

— На, можешь и мой доесть. Я утром так объелся, что теперь не хочется, — отдал ему едва надкушенный бургер Йо. Асаха в два счета расправился с обоими и уставился на Йо голодными глазами.

— Вот, держи, — Йо протянул ему оставшиеся бургеры. Асаху не нужно было просить дважды, он сразу же смел и их, не оставив не крошки.

— Спасибо вам большое! — с чувством проговорил Асаха, облизывая пальцы.

— Всё в порядке, я рад, что ты сыт, — Йо почесал в затылке. Его слегка беспокоило, не станет ли мальчику плохо, если до встречи с Йо он голодал дольше дня... К тому же, теперь им придется где-то искать съестное, но не было похоже, что в городе можно найти хоть что-то. Видимо, все же придется отсюда уйти несолоно хлебавши — ответы ответами, а ребенок важнее. Хотя и было все же в нем что-то такое, от чего у Йо сжималось все внутри. Что-то настораживающее, и хотя Йо точно был уверен, что от него не исходит никакой угрозы, вся эта история ему очень и очень не нравилась. Как и все, что происходило в городе, если уж совсем честно.

— Пойдем искать маму? — Асаха подергал Йо за край куртки, а потом доверчиво уцепился за его руку.

— Да, конечно, пойдем, — Йо постарался улыбнуться как можно беззаботнее, и Асаха вроде бы купился на эту улыбку.

Они вместе обошли почти весь город, кричали, звали, но так никого и не нашли. Незаметно поднявшийся туман стремительно сгущался, и вскоре он стал настолько плотным, что им пришлось пробираться чуть ли не ощупью. Йо негромко чертыхнулся. Наверное, стоило бы зайти в какой-нибудь заброшенный дом, но его от одной только мысли об этом бросало в дрожь.

От весёлого настроения Асахи не осталось и следа, казалось, что он с каждым новым шагом становился все грустнее и грустнее, вот у него уже и глаза подозрительно заблестели.

— Не раскисай мне тут, — Йо легонько щелкнул его по носу. — Если я сказал, что найдем, значит, найдем. Мы еще не были в одном месте, — ему страсть как не хотелось возвращаться на ту самую улицу, но вдруг?..

Асаха только еще крепче сжал его руку, а потом боязливо сказал:

— Эти призраки меня пугают.

— Какие ещё призраки? — Йо остановился и огляделся по сторонам, но никого не увидел. Только туман, принимающий причудливые формы. — Не бойся, тут призраки не водятся, это я тебе точно говорю.

— Правда-правда?

— Правда-правда, — серьезно кивнул Йо в ответ. — Мне мой друг рассказывал про это место; так вот, призраки обходят его стороной. Я верю своему другу, он никогда не врет.  
Асаха вроде бы немного успокоился и перестал судорожно цепляться за ладонь Йо, но все равно ни на шаг не отходил от него.

— Это все туман, меня он тоже немного пугает, если честно, — Йо негромко рассмеялся. — Вот видишь это худое чудовище там, в углу?

— Вижу, — прошептал Асаха, прячась за спину Йо.

— Я могу поспорить, что это простой фонарь. Давай чуть-чуть поближе подойдем и посмотрим. А если что не так пойдет, то мы просто убежим, согласен?

— Согласен, — кивнул Асаха, все еще не решаясь выйти из-за своего укрытия.

— Ну вот, подходим потихоньку... Видишь? — из тумана и правда вынырнул фонарный столб. — А мы-то боялись!

Асаха осмелел и выглянул из-за Йо, а потом и вообще вышел.

— А я думал, что это настоящий призрак, — слегка смущаясь, признался он. — Я боюсь призраков.

Йо потрепал его по голове и улыбнулся.

— Ничего плохого в страхе нет, все мы чего-нибудь да боимся.

Вдруг они услышали негромкий шорох шагов и затем хлопок закрывающейся двери.

— Мама! — радостно вскрикнул Асаха и потянул Йо на звук. Тому ничего не оставалось делать, как подчиниться.

Подойдя ближе, он смог разглядеть здание — оно почти не было разрушено, даже все стекла оказались целы. Йо пробрал озноб, когда он прочитал название улицы. Ну что ж, видимо, судьба ему настоятельно указывала на это место, раз уж он тут оказывается в третий раз безо всякого желания со своей стороны. И раз так, то он готов встретиться с предначертанным лицом к лицу.

— Мама, ты тут? — Асаха раскрыл дверь настежь и позвал ее, но никто не ответил. В доме было темно и пыльно, воздух был немного спертый и пах старыми бумагами и плесенью. Йо громко чихнул.

— Мама?.. — еще раз позвал Асаха, в его голосе звучали слезы. Но, как и в прошлый раз, ответом им послужило лишь гробовое молчание.

— Мы просто ошиблись дверью, навер... — попытался утешить его Йо, но его прервал звук скрипнувшей половицы на втором этаже. За скрипом последовал еще один и еще – словно кто-то осторожно ходил наверху.

— Прошу, пойдемте посмотрим? А вдруг это мама? А вдруг ей плохо? — Асаха подергал Йо за рукав и с мольбой заглянул ему в глаза. — Мне страшно одному.

— Ну ладно, хорошо... Пойдем, — Йо эта идея совсем не нравилась, ему казалось, что все инстинкты, отточенные в боях, кричали «опасность», но как он мог отказать ребенку? Особенно этому ребенку.

Лестница, по которой они поднимались, скрипела и стонала под их тяжестью, словно готова была вот-вот рухнуть. На втором этаже было еще темнее, и Йо через пару мгновений понял, в чем дело — окно, выходящее на улицу, было заклеено старыми газетами.

— Зачем это они, интересно, — в задумчивости произнес Йо, а потом одним движением сорвал слой газет с окна. Сразу же стало гораздо светлее. — Вот, так-то лучше.

Асаха все это время стоял рядом и терпеливо ждал, и только его руки, судорожно мнущие край простыни-накидки, выдавали его волнение.

— Все, пошли, — Йо взял его за руку и попытался открыть дверь в комнату. Он подергал за ручку один раз, другой, но дверь так и не поддалась, видимо, запертая на замок. Зато дверь напротив была открыта настежь, словно приглашая их войти. В комнате за ней было темно, пустынно и пыльно. Йо уже хотел было уйти, но, приглядевшись, разглядел еще один дверной проем. Наверно, «кто-то», зашедший сюда, сейчас там отсиживается — если не спрятался в закрытой комнате, конечно. Но в таком случае они бы услышали хлопок закрываемой двери. И все же для верности он решил позвать:

— Есть тут кто-нибудь? —хотя ответа предсказуемо не последовало.

Пройдя через захламленную комнату, они оказались в маленьком чуланчике, где из мебели была одна только детская кроватка. И больше ничего.

— Видимо, нам все же показалось. Сейчас зайдем в следующий дом и проверим.

Йо на мгновение отпустил руку Асахи, чтобы утереть пот со лба, как вдруг раздался странный звук. Он словно пронесся надо всем городом, низкий и неприятный, у Йо чуть не свело от него зубы. В комнате сразу же потемнело, будто на улице резко наступила непроглядная ночь, но ведь снаружи совершенно точно стоял день!

— Не нравится мне все это, — пробормотал он себе под нос, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в кромешной темноте. Вдруг его озарило: — Вот черт! Трэвис же предусмотрел это!  
Йо нащупал в кармане фонарик и с огромным облегчением включил его. И сразу же ему показалось, будто тьма заклубилась вокруг, черная и вязкая. Яркий луч света выхватил стену, краска на которой с неприятным шуршанием начала осыпаться. Йо в изумлении сделал пару шагов назад и остановился, наступив на что-то странное. Оно неприятно хлюпнуло под ногами, когда он круто развернулся. И понял, что в комнате совершенно один.

— Асаха? — неуверенно позвал он, водя фонариком из стороны в сторону, но пятно света выхватывало лишь голые белые стены, по которым с потолка поползли какие-то странные темные полосы. Подойдя поближе, Йо осторожно потрогал струйку, быстро стекающую вниз. Он задумчиво размазал вязкую жидкость между пальцами, а потом его передернуло от неожиданного осознания — это оказалась самая настоящая кровь.

Йо посветил наверх, но так и не смог ничего разглядеть — свет уходил в никуда, растворялся и терялся в кромешной тьме.

— Асаха? — в который раз позвал Йо. Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше и меньше; да что там, все это его откровенно пугало. Он мог предположить, почему ни один дух не смог ступить на эти земли, но как объяснить то, что происходит сейчас?

Йо тряхнул головой, заставляя себя успокоиться: паника еще никогда никого до добра не доводила. Он вслушался, но никакого звука, вернее, никакого _человеческого_ звука так и не дождался. Отовсюду раздавались только всякие пришептывания, вздохи и непонятное бормотание. И все это было так тихо, на грани слышимости, что Йо показалось, что он просто сходит с ума. Или, быть может, он застрял в своем очередном кошмаре? Ущипнув себя за руку, Йо тихонько выругался —больно было совсем по-настоящему, а тьма и не думала рассеиваться: как была, так никуда и не делась. Похоже, это еще один из сюрпризов это городка. Один из многих, судя по всему.

Кровь потихоньку стекала на пол и все прибывала. Йо поспешил убраться оттуда, а когда вошел в другую комнату, то не сразу узнал ее — дерево прогнило, обнажив странный железный остов, а в полу кое-где зияли дыры, через которые он мог запросто провалиться вниз. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Йо осторожно пошел вперед, — кто знает, где еще могут открыться эти дыры. Может, падать с такой высоты было бы и не смертельно, но вот сломать ноги можно запросто.

Пробравшись наконец в другой конец комнаты, он с облегчением перевел дух. На всякий случай попробовав пол ногой, Йо вышел в коридор. Там почти ничего не изменилось, разве что обои теперь свисали со стен неаккуратными, уродливыми лохмотьями, да запертая дверь оказаласьнаглухо заколочена старыми даже на вид досками.

Йо замер, чувствуя, как на затылке дыбом встают волосы; похоже, у него за спиной кто-то был.

— Асаха, это ты? — спросил он негромко, сам не веря в то, что его инстинкты предупредили бы об Асахе _таким образом_.

Йо медленно развернулся и посветил вперед, прямо в окно. Сначала он ничего не увидел, кроме мрака, а потом едва уловил какое-то движение, прежде чем стекло разбилось с громким, просто оглушающим дребезгом. Йо отпрыгнул назад, уворачиваясь от большой и непонятной штуки, чем-то похожей на руку. Она подергивалась и судорожно шевелилась по полу, словно слепо и судорожно пытаясь что-то нащупать. Йо не стал дожидаться, пока она доберётся до него, и опрометью бросился к выходу. Кубарем скатившись с хлипкой лестницы, которая — о чудо! — не сломалась под его весом, он вылетел на улицу. Отбежав от дома, Йо остановился, тяжело дыша, и обернулся назад. И, хотя на улице стояла почти непроглядная тьма, он все же заметил некий силуэт, который возвышался над домом, сотрясая его. Через несколько мгновений дом не выдержал и с грохотом рухнул, разваливаясь на части. Йо вздрогнул — промедли он хотя бы несколько мгновений, так и не смог бы выбраться оттуда. Так и остался бы там... Существо же без видимых усилий перешагнуло через обломки — Йо показалось, что оно перешагнуло, хотя ног как таковых он у него не разглядел — и направилось в его сторону. Быстро выключив фонарик, он метнулся к ближайшей машине и спрятался за ней. Существо двигалось медленно, слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно маленький ребенок, который только-только учится ходить. Йо напряг зрение, но все, что он смог разглядеть — это смутный силуэт, который становился тем расплывчатее, чем сильнее Йо вглядывался. Будто бы темнота сама клубилась вокруг него, и все инстинкты шамана твердили Йо, что это и есть сама тьма, злобная и жаждущая крови. Вдруг оно застыло, качнулось в сторону Йо, словно услышав его мысли, и у Йо на лбу выступила холодная испарина, а между лопаток пробежала щекотная капля пота. Он не смел даже вздохнуть, только с силой зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы ни в коем случае не издать ни звука, а другой рукой поудобнее перехватил рукоять катаны — что бы ни случилось, сдаваться без боя он совершенно не собирался. Тварь не шевелилась; весь мир вокруг словно замер, и теперь только хриплый присвист нарушал окружающую почти мёртвую тишину. Йо мог бы поклясться, что сотканное из тьмы существо принюхивается. Постояв пару мгновений, которые Йо показались вечностью, оно отвернулось и неуклюже двинулось в противоположную сторону. И даже когда оно совсем скрылось из виду, Йо долго не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Наконец оцепенение спало, и он медленно поднялся на ноги, которые немного дрожали. Сейчас он был готов уйти куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этой твари, поэтому, оглядевшись по сторонам, он медленно побрел вперед, не даже не подумав снова включить фонарик.  
Улица вновь опустела, но Йо больше не чувствовал себя одним: ему явстенно мерещилось присуствие чего-то другого. Ему казалось, что со всех сторон на него пристально смотрят тысячи невидимых глаз, враждебных и осуждающих. Йо скривился: это было настолько мерзкое ощущение, что от него он не смог бы отмыться и в священном водопаде.

Если днем город был неприветливым, то сейчас атмосфера в нём просто-напросто подавляла. Йо прибавил шагу, стараясь не вглядываться в окружающую тьму и не вздрагивать от раздающихся то тут, то там подозрительных шорохов. Мало-помалу, сердце его перестало биться так сильно, а ноги больше не дрожали. Йо повел плечами, разминая затекшую спину. Происходящее тут ему жутко не нравилось, потому что он и не знал даже, как все это объяснить. Ведь ни разу в городе он не почувствовал присутствия духов. Никаких. Даже хуже: никогда раньше он ни о чем подобном не слышал и не был уверен, что смог бы дать твари отпор самостоятельно, без помощи Амидамару.

При мысли о своем хранителе у Йо внутри вновь что-то неприятно сжалось, и он позволил себе малодушно подумать о том, что стоило тогда послушать его и не ходить сюда. Но уже через мгновение он встряхнулся, отгоняя от себя непрошенные мысли. Он должен был прийти и разобраться во всем, ведь так подсказало ему сердце. И пусть даже он и не найдет никаких ответов — Йо уже и не знал, что можно ожидать от этого странного места — на душе все равно будет легче, потому что он хотя бы попытался.

И, помимо всего прочего, ему нужно теперь было найти ещё и Асаху, ведь кто знает, что могло случиться с ним в этом месте. Куда он так резко подевался? Это, конечно, был ещё тот вопрос, но Йо не мог просто так взять и бросить его тут, совсем одного, да еще после всей этой истории с матерью... В ней было что-то не так, словно он упускал из виду какую-то важную деталь. На мгновение в его голове промелькнуло яркая картинка — женщина улыбается ему и нежно прижимает к себе, говорит что-то на ухо тихим, 

успокаивающим голосом. Йо с тихим стоном потер виски, в которых запульсировала тупая боль. Он мог бы поклясться, что никогда ничего подобного с ним не случалось, но во рту отчётливо возник горький привкус, словно это воспоминание было очень грустным и дорогим ему. Йо сглотнул вязкую слюну и покачал головой: наверное, он просто выдумывает всякое, строит догадки о матери Асахи, слишком настойчиво пытается представить, какой она была. И этот мальчик... Йо и сам не знал, почему, но чувствовал с ним какое-то странное и необъяснимое родство. Он волновался, переживал и чувствовал себя обязанным защитить его; и это совершенно точно не было обычной заботой об одиноком маленьком ребенке в странном месте. Совсем нет, тут было нечто большее, и Йо сам не мог дать название этому чувству.

В задумчивости Йо как-то незаметно перестал смотреть под ноги, и, зацепившись ногой обо что-то, он негромко ругнулся. Пора бы и включить фонарик, не хватало еще со всей силы впечататься носом в асфальт. После того, как он успешно избежал встречи с монстром, это будет просто-напросто глупо.

В тусклом луче света Йо увидел большую трещину — о нее-то он как раз и запнулся — которая точно так же рассекала и здание.

— Что за черт... — он удивленно замер, не веря своим глазам. Прямо перед ним было не что иное, как школа. — Но ведь... Да быть этого не может!

Он целый день бродил по городу и как минимум раз десять прошел по этой улице — никакой школы тут и в помине не было, уж он-то бы запомнил ее. Йо пошарил по карманам и, попутно выудив оттуда давно засохший огрызок яблока и кучу мелочи, наконец-то нашел смятую карту. Все верно — никакой школы тут не было и в помине, она располагалась лишь в старом городе. Но, тем не менее, она стояла перед ним, мрачная и совершенно реальная.

— А я-то думал, что меня тут уже ничем не удивить... — пробормотал Йо себе под нос, удивлённо разглядывая здание. Что-то оно ему напоминало, но он никак не мог ухватиться за ускользающую мысль.

Ощущение чужого присутствия усилилось, теперь это было что-то куда большее, чем просто враждебные взгляды. Но, оглядевшись по сторонам, он так и не заметил ничего странного. Не больше обычного, если быть точным.

— Показалось, наверное, — пожал он плечами, но все равно сжал сильнее меч и напряженно поводил фонариком из стороны в сторону. В луче света было видно только обшарпанные, покрытые облупившейся штукатуркой стены школы да пустую улицу.

Уловив краем глаза какое-то движение, Йо стремительно развернулся. Но все, что он увидел — это странный черные растения, которые резко поползли по стенам школы из-за угла. Он медленно приблизился и посветил на странные стебли. Как только луч света попадал на них, они начали извиваться и дергаться, словно живые. Йо передернуло от их омерзительного вида, но после всего случившегося это было как-то... ожидаемо, что ли. Вряд ли стоило удивляться такой мелочи, как растения, реагирующие на свет, в городе, где появляются то странные дети, то огромные монстры, а здания бродят с места на место. Черные плети были все усыпаны огромными острыми шипами, с которых на землю медленно, почти лениво, стекала непонятная жидкость. Каждая капля падала на землю с тихим шипением, и с земли в ответ поднимались тонкие струйки дыма.

— Кислота?.. — Йо сделал пару шагов назад, а потом совсем отошел к дороге, подальше от них, и заглянул за угол школы, чтобы посмотреть, откуда ползучая вообще могла здесь взяться ползучая дрянь.

На этой стороне растений было куда меньше, поэтому Йо, хоть и с некоторой опаской, все же прошел вперед, стараясь не светить на них. И если он думал, что его уже не могло ничего тут удивить, то он глубоко заблуждался. Асфальт был покорежен и покрыт громадными трещинами, тянущимися аж до соседнего дома, но совсем не это ошарашило Йо. Он машинально сделал несколько шагов вперед, а потом потер глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему всё это не мерещится. Однако даже после этого ничего не изменилось: посреди дороги зияла пропасть, и во мраке было не разобрать, где она начинается и где заканчивается.

Мелкими шажками, сначала со всей осторожностью пробуя землю на устойчивость, Йо пошел вперед. Дойдя почти до самого края, он глянул вниз и не увидел дна, только одни обрывки труб и корней, выходящие из земли, словно кто-то огромный взял и небрежно ткнул в неё лопатой. Повертев головой по сторонам, Йо понял, что это не просто недостроенная дорога: провал тянулся и за зданиями, кое-где рассекая их ровно пополам. Подобрав с земли камень, Йо размахнулся и швырнул его в черную тьму бездны, но сколько бы ни прислушивался, никакого удара он так и не услышал. Зато растения, что оплели здание школы, стали шелестеть громче и почти угрожающе. Йо решил больше не рисковать и не оставаться рядом с этой кислотной нечистью. Все так же медленно и аккуратно он начал отступать обратно, не упуская из виду непонятный кокон, извивающийся на стене. Чем дальше он отходил, тем спокойнее становились плети, пока не затихли совсем, бессильно уронив свои стебли. Теперь Йо слышал только свое прерывистое дыхание, но расслабиться мешало не отступающее ощущение чужого присутствия, того, что он тут не один.

Поводив фонариком по сторонам, Йо вздрогнул и шарахнулся назад, увидев темный силуэт. Приглядевшись, он коротко и нервно рассмеялся — сам же недавно объяснял Асахе, что в тумане все кажется пугающим, даже простые столбы, а тут сам попался на это. Йо уже начал отводить фонарик, как вдруг ему показалось, что тень мелко, еле заметно дернулась. Перехватив меч поудобнее, Йо застыл. Тень дернулась еще раз, уже сильнее, а потом слабо зашевелилась. После всего того, что он тут видел, Йо уже начал понемногу понимать, как лучше вести себя. Он отвел луч света в сторону, и тень моментально перестала шевелиться.

— Ну вот, так-то лучше, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а потом, не отрывая света фонарика от дороги, пошел к парку, поминутно оборачиваясь. Тень сзади больше не двигалась и вскоре совсем слилась с окружающим мраком.

— Фуф, еще чуть-чуть, и я бы попался... — не успел он даже договорить, как сбоку послышалось негромкое шипение. Йо отскочил в сторону как раз вовремя — в следующую секунду на то место, где он стоял, что-то обрушилось, причём с чудовищной силой.

Теперь уже не было смысла убегать, раз эта новая тварь его нашла. Йо посветил прямо на нее, и его передернуло от увиденного. Никогда прежде он не встречал подобного, даже демоны и те выглядели краше. Одна половина твари была жилистой, длинной и худой, а вторая — низенькой и толстой, и они были словно сшиты между собой, только не веревками, а венами. Из мест, где сосуды входили в плоть, текла странного вида слизь. Существо дышало с негромким присвистом, две грудные клетки вздымались почти синхронно. Оба рта его были широко раскрыты, будто в издевательской улыбке, и Йо явственно смог разглядеть черные обломанные зубы и длинные языки. Омерзительная тварь подошла к нему медленно и нетвёрдо, вперевалочку, покачиваясь на ходу. Йо не собирался отступать, да и отсутпать ему оказалось некуда — сзади школа с этими растениями, а выход на другую улицу перекрывает еще один монстр... С Амидамару или без, но ему придется одолеть это чудовище.

— Ну что ж, похоже, у меня нет выбора, — Йо размахнулся катаной, но монстр — Йо про себя назвал его половинчатым — неожиданно ловко уклонился. — Ты смотри, да чтоб тебя...

И тут Йо замер, с брезгливым изумлением уставившись на тварь. До этого существо выглядело просто мерзко, теперь же стало совершенно отвратительным: по всему телу открылись сотни влажных глаз. Они были на каждом свободном участке кожи, да ещё и попеременно моргали. У Йо аж в глазах этого зарябило от мигания белков в неярком свете фонарика.

Меж тем тварь вытянула свою лапищу вперед и попыталась сбить его с ног, но Йо вовремя отскочил. И тут же пошатнулся, получив удар по спине — тварь с завидным проворством успела повернуться обратно. От неожиданности и боли Йо разжал пальцы, и фонарик улетел в сторону, пятно света сиротливо горело в стороне, освещая пустой участок дороги. Йо сцепил зубы, примерился для прыжка, но тварь была быстрее — он еле-еле успел уклониться от нового удара. Кто бы мог подумать, что неуклюжая туша, сшитая из двух разномастных половинок, сможет так двигаться.

Теперь Йо стоял спиной к свету, и видел тварь только благодаря тем самым злосчастным белкам глаз, бликующим в темноте. Красоты монстру это не прибавило, но Йо всё равно готов был даже сказать за них спасибо.

— Получи! — Йо выбрал момент и поднырнул под занесенную для удара руку, и, крепко сжимя рукоять меча обеими руками, рассек вены, соединяющие тела.  
На землю, прямо под ноги Йо потоком хлынула какая-то слизь, от вони которой темнело в глазах. Зажав нос, он отпрыгнул назад, а затем сделал еще пару больших шагов, присел, и, все так же не оборачиваясь, нашарил за спиной фонарик. Тварь какое-то время не двигалась, словно не понимала, что же с ней произошло, а затем ее половинки медленно и неуверенно зашевелились, каждая по отдельности. Длинная и высокая часть стала извиваться, словно большой и несуразный червяк на ногах, а из глаз на теле хлынула тёмная кровь.

— Мерзость-то какая, фу, — сказал Йо сам себе, утирая пот с лица. Трогать эту гадость совсем не хотелось. Толстая часть замерла, свесив голову вниз, и изо рта ( Йо полагал, что изо рта) у нее текла кровь чёрного цвета.

Раззявив пасть и высунув язык, который свисал у него чуть ли не до груди, длинный монстр двинулся к нему, неловко перебирая ногами.

— Что, дружок, не так удобно без своей половинки, да ведь? — проговорил Йо, уворачиваясь от летящей на него руки. Пыль взвилась столбом под его ногами, когда он резко дернулся вперед, занося катану для сокрушительного удара и рассекая твари уродливо вздутый живот. Рука у нее сразу же повисла плетью, неуклюже загребая воздух уродливыми пальцами, похожими скорее на обрубки, а все тело затряслось мелкой дрожью. Внутренности с негромким хлюпающим звуком начали вываливаться наружу, прямо Йо под ноги. И запах стоял такой, что его незамедлительно вывернуло прямо на них же. Тварь не шевелилась и просто стояла столбом, пока тело Йо сотрясали спазмы. 

Спасительный фонарик вместе с катаной но не выронил чудом — ну да, а потом собственными руками подбирать их из этой жижи... даже думать об этом не хотелось, так было противно.

Крепко зажав нос, Йо ещё раз посветил на тварь — она как стояла, так и продолжала стоять, даже кровь, к его удивлению, остановилась. Глаза, прежде постоянно, почти истерично моргающие, были закрыты, а в открытых больше не было зрачков, только одни налитые кровью белки.

— Ну, вот и все... — Йо медленно обернулся назад, придерживая живот рукой — его все еще мутило — и сразу же получил сильный удар по лицу. В ушах зазвенело, и свет от фонарика начал меркнуть. Перед тем, как мир поглотила тьма, Йо услышал низкий и пробирающий до костей звук.

***

— Ч... Что? — пробулькал Йо, и вода перестала заливать ему лицо. С трудом разлепив веки, Йо застонал — белый свет больно резанул по глазам.

— Ну надо же, живой, — безразлично протянул чей-то голос над головой. Йо опять раскрыл глаза и изо всех сил попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Медленно и неохотно радужные пятна расступились, и мир начал приобретать понятные очертания, и вот Йо уже с трудом мог разглядеть чье-то лицо, склонившееся над ним.

— Еще водички? — спросил тот же голос, Йо в ответ быстро отрицательно дернул головой, и тут же пожалел об этом — боль резко отдалась в висках. Со свистом выпустив воздух через сжатые зубы, Йо медленно и осторожно попытался подняться с земли и сесть ровно. Раза с третьего ему это удалось, но открыть глаза он рискнул только еще через несколько минут. Перед ними все еще плыло, но уже не так сильно, как раньше. Уже кое-что.

— Что случилось? — тупо спросил он, не совсем понимая, что же произошло.

— Не знаю, — Йо уловил, как незнакомец пожал плечами. — Я наткнулся на тебя здесь. Ты просто валялся посередине дороги, и всё.

— Вот оно что... — приложив руку к ноющему виску, Йо замер. На него разом нахлынули воспоминания о бое с загадочной тварью. Осторожно, стараясь не делать лишних движений, он повертел головой по сторонам, но никаких следов битвы или хотя бы самого монстра так и не увидел. Улица была чистой и пустой, совсем как тогда, когда он проходил по ней вдвоём с Асахой. — А где монстр?

— Монстр? — казалось, его спаситель искренне удивился. — Ты валялся тут совершенно один.

Йо попытался рассмотреть своего собеседника из-под полуприкрытых век. Тот был одет в старинное кимоно, а длинные волосы закалывал в традиционную прическу. И у Йо аж засосало под ложечкой от того, насколько сильно он ему напомнил Хао. Но нет, на лице у него не было того самодовольства, которым обыкновенно светился Хао, а совсем наоборот, оно было равнодушным, словно ничего в этом мире его не интересовало, ничто не заботило. И все же Йо никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что смотрит словно на зеркальное отражение брата. Как в том лабиринте, где он побывал в детстве,— бесчисленное множество зеркал, и в каждом из них отражался вроде бы ты, но в то же время и не совсем. Все отражения искажались почти до неузнаваемости, но какая-то деталь цепляла и выдавала тебя. Вот так было и сейчас.

Йо дернул головой, отгоняя наваждение, а затем негромко спросил:

— Ты слышал когда-нибудь имя «Хао»?

— «Хао»? Нет, никогда, — не раздумывая, ответил парень.

Йо согласно качнул головой, он нисколько не сомневался в таком ответе. Сначала Асаха, теперь... вот этот. И их с Опачо сюда позвал Хао. Он что, тут семейное собрание организовывать собрался? Очевидно было, что все они имеют к нему какое-то отношение, невозможно не заметить их сходства. Но в то же время, он, Йо, был единственным, кто знал о Хао... По правде говоря, это здорово смущало его.

— Как тебя зовут?

Парень окинул его равнодушным взглядом, а потом спокойно ответил:

— Маппа.

— А я Йо. Ну и способы у тебя приводить в чувство, Маппа, — Йо откинул мокрые волосы со лба.

Маппа в ответ только пожал плечами.

— А ты предпочел бы, чтобы я оставил тебя лежать на дороге? Возможно, стоило.

— Нет, нет, ты все сделал правильно. Спасибо, — Йо натянуто рассмеялся и почесал в затылке. — Просто это было... несколько неожиданно. Тяжелая выдалась ночка.

— Да я уж вижу... — протянул Маппа и легонько ткнул носком ноги катану.

Йо поднял ее с земли и застыл. Он, конечно, знал, что все это не было сном, но все равно не ожидал найти на лезвии кровавые разводы. В полной растерянности Йо подобрал и фонарик. Тот все еще был включен, и Йо порадовался, что он не разбился при падении. Если подобное повторится, ему придется туго.  
Маппа следил за Йо без особого интереса, а потом и вовсе развернулся, собираясь уходить.

— Куда ты, эй, — Йо взял его за рукав и не отпускал до тех пор, пока Маппа не повернулся к нему лицом.

— Куда-нибудь еще, разве не понятно?

— Нет, постой, мне нужна твоя помощь. — Йо твердо был намерен не отпускать его, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Раз уж этот парень имеет какое-то отношение к Хао, его нужно держать при себе. Может быть, он и есть ключ к разгадке. Да даже если и нет, Йо не хотелось больше оставаться здесь в одиночестве.

— А зачем мне помогать тебе? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Маппа.

— Разве ты не видишь? Мы встретились не просто так. Я ищу здесь... двух людей. Хао может и сам о себе позаботиться, а вот за Асаху я волнуюсь, — сказал Йо, глядя Маппе прямо в глаза. Услышав имя Асахи, тот слегка нахмурился.

— Я не видел в городе больше никого. Ищи их сам, если они тебе так нужны.

— Асаха — маленький ребенок, ему наверняка страшно быть тут одному... И он похож на тебя. И на меня. Я знаю, что это не просто совпадение.

Маппа вскинул брови, а потом неохотно кивнул.

— Все равно тут больше нечего делать, может, хоть ты чем-нибудь меня позабавишь.

Йо лучезарно улыбнулся и мысленно позволил себе немного расслабиться. Если бы Маппа продолжил сопротивляться и дальше, то Йо пришлось бы заставить его идти вместе с ним силой, оставлять его одного в городе, в любой момент готовом вывернуться наизнанку, он не собирался.

Какое-то время они шли в неторопливо и в молчании. Йо все еще чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, голова кружилось так сильно, что мир перед глазами просто плыл и колыхался, словно неспокойное море.

— На, должно полегче стать, — Маппа впихнул в руку Йо бамбуковую долбленку с зеленым чаем.

Йо удивленно уставился на нее: как и одежда, и весь облик Маппы, эта вещь была словно из другой эпохи. Но ни Маппа, ни Асаха, ни тварь у школы не были духами… В растерянности откупорил пробку и послушно сделал пару больших глотков. Голова меньше болеть не стала, но зато отступила жажда — а ведь он до этого и не замечал ее.

— Спасибо, — с чувством поблагодарил Йо и вернул Маппе его странную флягу. Тот в ответ только дернул плечом.

— И куда теперь идем?

— Сейчас, мне нужно кое-что проверить, — Йо пошел к тому месту, где это необычной «ночью» появилась школа. На ее месте опять стоял серый, абсолютно ничем не примечательный жилой дом. Йо не удержался и недоверчиво потрогал стену, почти ожидая, что рука сейчас провалится насквозь — но ощутил под рукой только холодный шершавый камень. Маппа смотрел на него, как на полного придурка.

— Ты знаешь… Ночью со мной случилось что-то странное.

— Да я уже заметил, — Маппа пошел вперед, не дожидаясь Йо. Ну да ничего удивительного — наверное, ему не каждый день приходится спотыкаться о валяющихся на дороге незнакомцев, которые сначала вцепляются в него клещом, а потом радостно лезут ощупывать дома. Или он просто не хотел ничего слушать.

Маппа остановился у угла здания, а потом поманил Йо рукой. Йо уже догадывался, что увидит там — хоть ночь и сменилась опять днем, кое-что просто должно было остаться прежним. Разлом никуда не делся, хотя при солнечном свете он уже не выглядел таким пугающим. Заглянув вниз, Йо так и не смог ничего разглядеть: из пропасти поднимался белый туман, не давая увидеть ни дна, ни противоположного края разлома.

Все это ясно говорило Йо, что из города не уйти. Ни ему, ни Маппе, ни Асахе. Ни Опачо, где бы она сейчас ни была — никому.

— Этого здесь раньше не было, — сказал негромко Маппа. Он не казался ни удивленным, ни напуганным, но Йо зацепился не за это.

— «Раньше?» И что, давно ты тут?

— Не знаю, я давно не обращаю внимание на время.

— Вчера мы с Асахой обошли весь город, и все время звали его маму. Неужели ты не слышал? — спросил Йо, не понимая, как мог ни найти, ни почувствовать присутствие еще одного живого человека в целом городе, пусть и таком безумном.

— Наверное, я спал, — в очередной раз пожал плечами Маппа. Похоже, это был его излюбленный жест. Йо уже хотелось схватить его за эти самые плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, но в то же время он почему-то верил ему на слово. Верил, что он просто не слышал их, верил, что он ничего не знает про Хао. Может быть, глупо было так доверяться кому бы то ни было в этом странном городе, но Йо привык полагаться на свои чувства.

Небо заволокло плотными тучами. Маппа задрал голову и рассеянно сказал:

— Будет буря.

Но он ошибался. Вместо дождя с неба начало падать что-то другое. Это что-то походило на черные снежинки, которые медленно кружилось в воздухе, прежде чем упасть на землю. Йо подставил руку, а потом растер «снежинку» между пальцами.

— Это же... пепел, — растерянно сказал он. В воздухе совсем не чувствовалось запаха дыма, да и каким же должен быть костер, чтобы от него летело столько пепла?

Даже Маппе в кои-то веки изменило равнодушие. Он казался зачарованным и разглядывал сыплющийся с неба пепел так, будто бы перед ним открывалось что-то новое и прекрасное.

— Нам нужно срочно найти Асаху и уходить отсюда. С Хао уж как-нибудь потом разберемся, — решил Йо и развернулся назад. Маппа без лишних слов и пререканий последовал за ним.

Они вновь облазили весь город — теперь Йо мог бы ходить по нему с закрытыми глазами, и ни разу не споткнуться, — но так ничего не нашли. Ни единой зацепки, единого ни следа, словно тут никого и не было. Йо подумал, что это, наверное, и называется «дежа-вю»: он вновь пытался поймать за хвост видение, которое неизменно, почти нагло ускользало сквозь пальцы.

— А может, он тебе приснился? — неожиданно спросил Маппа, который до этого всю дорогу молчал.

— Что?.. — оторопел Йо.

— Я говорю: может, он тебе привиделся? Пока ты лежал там, на дороге.

— Асаха точно был, я его на этой стоянке встретил! — они как раз проходили мимо, и Йо ткнул пальцем на нее. — Потом мы сидели в этом парке и вместе ели бургеры, а ты говоришь, что мне привиделось.

— Может быть, может быть... — негромко сказал Маппа с таким видом, будто объяснения Йо его ни капельки не убедили.

— А ты ведь так и не спросил меня ни разу, как же я там очутился, — вдруг дошло до Йо.

Маппа бросил на него косой взгляд.

— Мне нет до этого никакого дела.

— И что же ты тут делаешь?

— Тут тихо и спокойно, — Маппа замер, опять вскинув голову вверх, позволяя пеплу сыпаться себе на лицо. — И ещё: тут мне больше не докучают никакие демоны.

Йо замер, пораженно уставившись на него. Могло ли это значить, что Маппа – такой же, как Анна?

— Демоны, говоришь?..

— Ты ведь знаешь, что демоны существуют?

— Конечно, я же шаман!

— Я так и думал, — удовлетворенно кивнул Маппа. — Духам сюда нет дороги, значит, и демонам тоже. Поэтому я наслаждаюсь покоем и уединением. Вернее, наслаждался, — поправился он после небольшого раздумья.

— Вот как, понятно, — они уже подошли к озеру, и Йо без особого интереса уставился на мутную воду, а через мгновение встрепенулся. — Глянь-ка, какие необычные лебеди!

— И правда, — Маппа подошел к Йо и облокотился на перила.— Черные лебеди. Что они тут делают?

— Не знаю, я вообще думал, что это выдумка все, — Йо почесал в затылке, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить о них хоть что-то. Вот если бы тут был Манта...

— Я их раньше никогда не видел, — задумчиво протянул Маппа, внимательно разглядывая птиц.

Йо и сам не мог отвести глаз — черные птицы величественно плавали по воде, а их красные клювы ярко выделялись в серой мгле. Казалось, им даже пепел не мешал — они просто время от времени хлопали крыльями, стряхивая его. Пошарив по карманам, Йо нашел там немного сухих крошек и кинул их в воду. Их было так мало, что они даже наверно и не долетели до воды, но лебеди все равно подплыли к берегу. А затем, поняв, что там ничего нет, они все так же неторопливо и величественно уплыли назад. Йо провожал их глазами до тех пор, пока они не скрылись в поднимающемся тумане, и пытался понять, что за странное щемящее чувство поднимается в душе: птицы были даже как-то жутковаты в своей крастоте и грации, но ему упорно казалось, будто какое-то его светлое воспоминание оплевали и изваляли в грязи.

— Еще и туман, просто прекрасно, — накрутив на палец прядь волос, Маппа выжидающе посмотрел на Йо. — Ну что, ты собираешься продолжать свои поиски, или мы так и будем стоять тут?

— А?.. Да, пойдем, конечно! — Йо встрепенулся, словно очнувшись.

Мир вокруг понемногу все больше напоминал его сон. Серый туман вновь проглотил все краски, приглушал звуки, обволакивая мир тишиной. И даже пепел так же сыпался с неба. Йо помотал головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли. Нельзя было позволить себе дать слабину, иначе он раскис бы совсем — город словно вытягивал из него все силы. Из него и из всего, что жило здесь. Будто городу нужны были любы крохи жизни, что здесь осталась. Даже зелень здесь выглядела чахлой и какой-то сероватой. От недавнего прилива сил, который Йо испытал, впервые придя в Сайлент Хилл, не осталось и следа.

Туман в этот раз был таким плотным, что нельзя было разглядеть даже собственную руку, пока не поднесешь ее к самому лицу. Выругавшись, Йо взял Маппу за руку, а вторую выставил вперед.

— Ты не знаешь, где здесь можно переждать туман?

— Да никакой разницы, в любом доме, все равно там никто не живет, — голос Маппы был, как всегда, равнодушен, но Йо все равно почувствовал смутное беспокойство. Кто знает, на что они могут наткнуться в этом непроглядном тумане…

Только недавно он думал, что сможет пройти по улицам и с закрытыми глазами — и вот, пожалуйста, словно накликал. Йо покрепче сжал руку Маппы и пошел вперед. Если ему не изменяла память, скоро они должны были миновать поворот, который заканчивался тупиком. Здания тут и при дневном свете выглядели несколько зловеще, а сейчас, в тумане, они и вовсе нависали над головой мрачными неясными громадами. Йо решил пройти дальше, к церкви, которая ни разу за все время не показалась ему угрожающей, и переждать непогоду там. Все равно в таком тумане можно было в лучшем случае пересчитать лбом все углы, а в худшем – свернуться в разлом или опять наткнуться на оживающие фонари.

Маппа безразлично шел за ним, не отставая ни на шаг и не задавая никаких вопросов. Может быть, ему тоже было тут неуютно, может быть, было просто все равно.

С каждым шагом Йо тревожился все больше и больше, хотя в окружающей тишине не было слышно ничего, кроме их дыхания и шороха шагов, да и те приглушал туман.

— Почти пришли, — сказал он вслух, а потом запнулся на ровном месте, снова услышав тот самый проклятый звук.

И все повторилось, как в прошлый раз: резко стемнело так, что хоть глаз выколи, а со всех сторон зазвучали странные и непонятные пришептывания и постанывания.

Теперь уже Маппа крепче стиснул его руку.

— Сейчас, подожди, — Йо остановился и достал фонарик. Помня, что случилось в прошлый раз, он не стал светить по сторонам, а направил луч света под ноги. — Ну, зато хоть туман не такой сильный, как был, — и правда, сейчас, даже несмотря на сгустившуюся тьму, можно было даже немного оглядеться.

— Этого тут раньше не было, — негромко произнес Маппа.

— Вот потому-то я и хотел найти Асаху как можно быстрее.

— Я говорю не о тьме. Смотри, — Маппа дернул его за руку, и Йо повернулся в том направлении, куда он показывал.

Церкви больше не было. И если школа, возникшая из ниоткуда в тот раз, еще как-никак вписывалась в обстановку маленького американского городка, то теперь Йо уже даже и не знал, что думать. На месте церкви лежал куда больший по площади сад в традиционном японском стиле, а за ним такой же традиционный особняк, выглядящий до ужаса знакомо. Йо до безумия захотелось протереть глаза, так абсурдно все это выглядело.

— Держи, и свети мне, — Йо протянул Маппе фонарик, а сам достал катану. И вновь взял спутника за руку. Больше он не собирался здесь никого терять.

Они вместе зашли в неухоженный сад. Сюда явно давно не ступала нога человека — трава разрослась так, что приходилось продираться сквозь заросли, а аккуратно   
подстриженные когда-то деревца теперь росли, как им вздумается.

— Пойдем внутрь? — спросил Маппа, но Йо его не слушал. Он уставился на большое дерево, которое росло в самом углу, у стены.

Йо осмотрелся еще раз, не веря собственным глазам. Этого никак не могло быть… Крепко зажмурившись, он пошел вперед, полагаясь на свои чутье. Безошибочно найдя дорогу мимо всех кустов, он подошел к нужному дереву. Маппа молча остановился рядом, и Йо был удивлен, что тот не выглядел ни испуганным, ни даже озадаченным. А с другой стороны, что он знает про него? Кроме того, что тот сбежал сюда от демонов, а ещё до ужаса похож на Хао, что, впрочем, говорило не в его пользу.

— Посвети-ка сюда, — попросил Йо, встав у дерева. Хотя он даже и без света мог сказать, что сейчас увидит.

Так и было — на темном стволе светлел десяток зарубок. Йо провел ладонью по шершавой коре, а потом накрыл их рукой.

— Что это? — спросил Маппа с легкой тенью любопытства в голосе.

— Когда-то давно у нас в саду было дерево. И я так хотел стать выше, что приходил измеряться чуть ли не каждый день. Я думал, что однажды смогу показать отцу — глянь, мол, какой я уже большой! — Йо улыбнулся далёкому воспоминанию. — Но он так никогда и не пришел посмотреть.

Йо замолчал, а потом развернулся к дому.

— Идем.

Маппа открыл рот, словно что-то хотел сказать, но так и не произнес ни слова. Вместо этого он просто посветил вперед, и они в молчании двинулись дальше.

Старый рассохшийся пол громко заскрипел под ними, когда они ступили на веранду. Йо инстинктивно напрягся, но вокруг стояла звенящая тишина. В ней что-то было не так, но он не сообразил сразу, что именно. Они прошли в самую глубь дома, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. Если снаружи дом был типично японским, то внутри причудливо смешивались японский и европейский стили: циновки на полу возле вычурного пузатого комода, веер на стене под массивной блестящей люстрой.

— Это все так глупо выглядит, — прокомментировал Маппа.

— Я тоже так думаю... Эй, посвети туда, — Йо ткнул пальцем на стену. На ней висели несколько рамок с фотографиями, причём лица у некоторых людей были вырваны, а на других – закрыты черными пятнами.

Йо нахмурился, а потом опустил взгляд. На тумбочке стояли три небольшие рамки. Он взял одну в руки, но и здесь у людей все так же не было лиц, да и на задней стороне не нашлось никаких подписей или пометок. Во второй рамке вовсе не оказалось фотографии, а третья была такой пыльной, что ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Недолго думая, Йо вытер ее краем своей рубашки, а потом пораженно замер.

— Что там? — Маппа заглянул ему за плечо и посветил прямо на фотографию. — На тебя похож.

Йо не мог вымолвить ни слова, он просто стоял и смотрел. На коленях у мужчины сидел маленький мальчик, трогательно и доверчиво глядя в камеру. На снимке был запечатлён он сам; стоило лишь повнимательней приглядеться к фотографии, и не оставалось никаких сомнений. Да и Микихису невозможно было не узнать — кто еще будет носить такую маску. Йо сжал рамку так, что у него аж костяшки пальцев побелели. И пусть он не помнил такого снимка, но видеть его сейчас было чуть ли не омерзительно. Словно над ним кто-то глумился. Вдруг из глубины дома донесся негромкий детский вскрик, а потом плач. От неожиданности Йо разжал пальцы, и рамка упала на пол. Стекло разлетелось вдребезги, а фотография упала в какую-то лужицу на полу и медленно потемнела, пропитываясь чем-то. Вскоре на ней нельзя было разобрать лиц, прямо как на всех остальных снимках в комнате.

Маппа присел на корточки и потрогал эту лужицу пальцем, а затем поднес его к лицу, разглядывая.

— Свежие чернила, — заключил он, а потом поводил фонариком из стороны в сторону. — А следы на полу только наши.

Вновь заплакал ребенок, и Йо, схватив Маппу за локоть, потянул за собой, заставив подняться на ноги.

— Идем, ну же!

Найти комнату с ребенком было не так уж и трудно: узкий коридор привел их прямо куда нужно.

У стен были расставлены свечи, на над ними был изображен знак Асакур — разбитая пятилучевая звезда — а в центре комнаты стоял большой алтарь с огромной чашей, водруженной сверху. Громкий стон-всхлип раздался изнутри, и Йо одним прыжком очутился рядом.

— Что за... — от потрясения он не мог больше не издать ни звука, лишь только поперхнулся воздухом.

На самом дне чаши, прямо в кипящей жидкости, захлёбываясь рыданиями, лежал младенец. Он еле-еле шевелил своими обожженными ручками и ножками, словно пытаясь выбраться из кипятка, но все было тщетно. На его коже вздулись огромные волдыри, а кое-где нежная кожа даже уже начала слезать.

Маппа стоял рядом и смотрел на это раскрытыми от ужаса глазами. Фонарик задрожал у него в руке, и луч света заплясал по стенам. Йо протянул было руки, чтобы достать ребенка, спасти несчастного от этой пытки, как вдруг весь дом содрогнулся и застонал, а через мгновение одна стена с грохотом рухнула. Йо еле-еле удержался на ногах, а потом его резко, с неожиданной силой потянули назад. На то место, где он стоял, приземлилась уже однажды виденная им огромная лапища, прихлопнув собой чашу. Детский плач смолк.

— Нет! — закричал Йо не своим голосом и ринулся было вперед, но ему опять не дали броситься вперёд. Луч света суматошно метался по комнате, скорее мешая смотреть, чем помогая. Йо скоро замутило от этого мельтешения, а вот твари он, казалось, совсем не мешал.

— Да пусти же ты меня! — закричал Йо, отцепляя от себя Маппу. Тот решительно сверкнул глазами и выхватил из-за пазухи бумажную фигурку человечка. Йо уже приготовился услышать заклинание, как вдруг глаза Маппы распахнулись невероятно сильно, а фонарик выпал из разом ослабевших пальцев и с глухим стуком упал на пол, хорошо освещая чудовище, стоявшее за спиной у Маппы. Оно своим клювом пронзило его грудную клетку, а потом подняло голову. Маппа безвольно опустил руки и висел, как изломанная кукла. И, хотя из его разверзнутой груди торчал кончик клюва, он все равно из последних сил пытался произнести заклинание. Но вот он натужно хлюпнул кровью в последний раз и с громким присвистом затих.

Тварь зашипела и резко мотнула головой, сбрасывая с себя его тело. Маппа безвольно упал у стены, прямо на догорающие свечи. И, хотя это случилось всего за какие-то считанные мгновения, перед глазами Йо это длилось целую вечность. С надрывным криком Йо схватился за катану и кинулся на нового монстра, но тварь легким движением отбросила его в сторону, словно пушинку. Он перекатился, уворачиваясь от добивающего удара, а затем бросился на нее снова. Тварь зашипела и, вытянув длинную шею, посмотрела на Йо своими белыми глазами без век и зрачков. Йо почувствовал на себе этот тяжелый взгляд, гнущий к земле, но в ответ только обнажил зубы и сжал катану еще крепче. В разгорающемся пламени Йо смог разглядеть, что существо сумело втиснуть в комнату только свою переднюю часть тела, а значит, сейчас оно лежало на земле. И он не должен позволить ей встать, он не остановится, пока не убьет тварь. Взгляд Йо упал на пол, где на грязном полу одиноко валялась белоснежная полоска бумаги с заклинанием. Недолго думая, он кинулся к ней, ловко уворачиваясь от смертоносных когтей и клюва. Подхватив бумажку, Йо прокричал «Му мумё яку му!» и метнул ее в сторону монстра. Он никогда этого не делал, но неожиданно мантра сработала: тварь застыла, глаза ее налились красным, а все тело начало извиваться на полу. Она угрожающе зашипела, когда Йо подошел к ней и занес катану. А потом он уже не думал — просто бездумно кромсал ее до тех пор, пока она не застыла. Только тогда он остановился и огляделся по сторонам. Все в крови и полная комната дыма, чудо еще, что он не свалился. Но Йо был так поглощен боем, что не замечал этого, а теперь он закашлялся и, пригнувшись, побежал к дыре в стене. Обернувшись, Йо не увидел тела Маппы — только одну черную головешку.

Он стоял на дороге и смотрел на большое зарево. В окружающей тьме огонь горел так ярко, что у Йо аж слезились глаза. Настоящий погребальный костер для Маппы, сказал он сам себе. И Йо стоял, не двигаясь с места, до тех пор, пока все не сгорело дотла.

Только после этого он посмел отвернуться, под звук низкой и протяжной сирены. Сразу же туман начал постепенно заполнять улицу, словно белое молоко, скрывая все от глаз. Йо потерянно побрел прочь, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами. Через несколько шагов он споткнулся о флягу Маппы и долго судорожно отмывал залитые кровью руки, не замечая кровавых брызг на лице.

Несколько часов спустя — или несколько дней, он не смог бы сказать, сколько прошло времени, —Йо очнулся у входа в парк, словно бы ноги сами принесли его туда, словно все дороги в городе сходились в этом месте. Медленно подойдя к поручням, Йо уставился на озеро — черное и мрачное, оно было совершенно спокойно. Йо стер рукой пепел, который упал ему на лицо, размазывая по щеке почему-то еще свежую кровь.

— Хао... Ты и правда здесь, в этом городе? Или все это было напрасно... — безнадежно спросил он сам себя. Йо уже не был уверен, что сможет найти в этом месте что-то помимо боли и отчаяния.

Вдруг сзади он услышал негромкий смешок и хлопок рук — издевательскую пародию на аплодисменты.

Круто развернувшись, Йо увидел, что на той самой скамеечке, где, казалось, тысячу лет назад они завтракали — или обедали, какая теперь разница — с Асахой, вальяжно, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел Хао. Он смотрел на Йо, приподняв уголок рта в насмешливой полуулыбке.

— Я смотрю, ты отлично проводишь время. Вошел во вкус, да? — окинув Йо пристальным взглядом с головы до ног, продолжил он. — Да у тебя руки сейчас по локоть в крови в буквальном смысле, кто бы мог подумать.

— Замолчи, — только и сумел ответить Йо. Он так отчаянно искал Хао, а теперь и не знал, что сказать. Казалось, все силы покинули его, оставив одну пустоту внутри.

— Ну, ну, какой ты неприветливый, братец, — Хао осуждающе покачал головой. — Присядь и успокойся, чего ты все стоишь.

Йо упрямо покачал головой, только сделал пару шагов вперед, встав прямо перед Хао.

— Это все из-за тебя. Это ты их позвал сюда, а теперь они... они... — Йо так и не смог закончить фразу.

Хао ничего не ответил и лишь удивленно вскинул брови, всем своим видом говоря Йо — продолжай, мол, я слушаю. Йо стоял и тяжело дышал, пепел, падающий с неба, оседал у него на ресницах, застилая взгляд. Или это были слезы? Да что уж, он теперь и не знал.

— Асаха... Маппа... Это ведь ты их позвал сюда, так? — наконец смог он выдавить из себя. Имена оставили во рту кислый привкус, он должен был защитить их, но не смог. Если бы он только был быстрее...

— Асаха и Маппа? — Хао выглядел искренне удивленным. — Ну надо же, вот оно что.

Затем он подпер рукой подбородок и со скучающем видом посмотрел на Йо — и у него кольнуло в сердце от того, насколько Хао сейчас походил на Маппу. Через пару минут молчаливого изучения Йо Хао ответил:

— Дай угадаю, ты думал, что можешь спасти их, верно? — не дожидаясь ответа Йо, словно зная его заранее, он продолжил: — Но это бессмысленно, как ты мог спасти их, если ты убил меня?

— Что?.. — Йо не понимал, к чему Хао клонит.

— Ты так ничего и не понял. На самом деле все очень просто — ты не смог спасти меня целиком, братец, так с чего ты решил, что сможешь это сделать с частями меня? — проговорил Хао с насмешкой.

Наконец-то все сложилось воедино, все те кусочки паззла, с которыми Йо не знал, что делать. И то странное чувство родства, которые он испытывал к Асахе с Маппой, и чужие, полные тоски воспоминания, — все сложилось в единую картинку. Йо закинул на плечо меч, стряхнул с себя пепел. Хао все так же смотрел, не говоря ни слова, только в его глазах Йо уже не видел ни злости, ни насмешки, только какую-то странную тоску.

— Давай попробуем начать сначала, — сказал Йо и протянул Хао руку.

И ему показалось, что в глазах Хао зажглась надежда.


	4. Эпилог

После пары дней утомительной тряски в автобусе, они наконец-то добрались до своей цели. Город встретил их с размеренной неторопливостью: даже дети не шумели на улицах, а спокойно шли рядом с родителями.

— А ведь место вполне себе красивое! — жизнерадостно сказал Манта и кивнул для пущей убедительности, когда они пришли в парк.

— Тут так спокойно и уютно.

Анна сняла с себя очки и без особого любопытства огляделась по сторонам. Влюбленные парочки неспешно прогуливались по набережной, родители с детьми радостно кормили голубей, сидя на лавочках, кто-то стоял у бинокля для наблюдения за озером. Весь город дышал умиротворением, покой словно витал в воздухе. Анна глубоко вдохнула свежий прохладный воздух, будто пытаясь впитать в себя этот покой.

— Вот засранец, он просто захотел спокойно без нас отдохнуть, — проговорил Хорохоро, облокачиваясь на перила.

— Не говори «нас», когда это все наверняка из-за тебя с Чоколавом, — Рен поморщился, разглядывая озеро, зеркальную гладь которого ничто не тревожило. — Я бы тоже хотел избавиться от вас по-тихому, но Тао не бегут.

Лайсерг негромко засмеялся.

— Эй! — вместе возмущенно взвились Хорохоро и Чоколав, но Анна резко прервала их спор:

— Хватит. 

В неярком солнечном свете она выглядела немного уставшей, но никто, казалось, не замечал этого. И только Манта попытался мягко и ненавязчиво успокоить ее:

— Не переживай, Анна, в таком маленьком городке мы найдем Йо в два счета!

Она ничего не ответила, только пристально посмотрела на светлую воду, в которой сейчас отражалось лишь чистое небо. На мгновение Анне показалось, что безмятежная гладь подернулась рябью и в ней отразилось серые тяжелые тучи. Анна сморгнула, и все вновь стало по-прежнему, только подступила глухая тоска.

— Ой, посмотрите только! Черные лебеди! — восторженно прокричала какая-то девочка, указывая на воду.


End file.
